Rydan Frey
"A knight in shining armor is a man who has never had his metal truly tested" ''-'' King Rydan Frey to Maron Martell, King of Dorne Appearance Rydan stands at around 5'10'', whilst his skin colour is Caucasian. He has the long brown hair, which are common characteristics of Frey descendants, and has hazel eyes. He has freckles and a birthmark on his left cheek. Rydan is relatively fit for his age, however not entirely athletic. Birth of a Legacy (274 AC - 294 AC) Rydan Frey was one of the bastard sons of Lord Walder Frey of the Twins. He was born to Danilla Turner, a kitchen wench at the Crossing. From a young age, Rydan learned to get by on his own, as his father never had time for him, and his mother was always working. It got to the point where, some nights, his mother struggled to feed the legitimized bastard. He was taken in by a man who would steal from people in order to sell to other buyers. Graige Fannel taught Rydan the tricks of the trade, and even set him up with a few 'contracts' of his own. After years of training, and paying for his family's welfare, Rydan received a normal contract like many he had completed beforehand. He was told to break into a wealthy man's estate and remove a manuscript safely from his belongings. It was easy breaking in, a simple lock-picking and the deed was done. He searched swiftly for the manuscript, until he realized there was none. It was a setup. Guards were already at the doors, and imprisoned the young boy. Once they had heard of Rydan being a Frey bastard, they brought him to the chamber halls immediately. Walder, for once, had not brushed his child away, but instead, came to examine the condition he was in. Walder spoke to his son for the first time in four years. "I will not have you in my halls in states like this, guards go and dress him for the occasion." Walder Frey took his young son on as a squire, who would mainly fill his father's tankard, as well as bring him meat pie.''' He would occasionally go out hunting with his brothers, or fishing with some of the commoners in order to assure that they stay true to the Frey cause. House Tully had mostly died out by this point, leading to the ascension of Walder Frey to the title of King of the Riverlands, and the stepping down of Edmure Tully as King of the Riverlands. Walder and Rydan grew rather close over the years that he squired for Lord Frey. So close that he was going to marry Rydan to Emylia Arryn, heir of the Vale, where she would take the name of Frey and their child would inherit both the Riverlands and the Vale. He named Rydan as heir to the Riverlands, due to his loyalty and sly wit that he had grown to love over the years. However before the marriage could be agreed upon, Walder Frey was assassinated at a feast with the Lannister army present. This meant that Rydan had taken the helm and became King in the Riverlands. The marriage agreement to Queen Emylia Arryn broke down, in favour of a much younger and more prosperous Daeron Tyrell, King of the Reach. It came to his knowledge that he himself had fathered a bastard son named Rendrick. He found this out when Alerie Hightower reached out to plead with the King, about his legitimacy. Rydan overwhelmed at the idea of fatherhood, legitimized his son soon after meeting him. Rendrick Frey was pronounced heir to the Riverlands, should the same fate befall Rydan, as it did his father. He came to respect his son largely, partially due to the idea that he had gone through the same life that he had lived. '''Gaining Power (293 AC - 302 AC) The Freys were a noble house under the name of King Rydan Frey House Mudd with Brandyn Mudd as Lord House Blackwood with Darnel Blackwood as Lord House Mooton with Karn Mooton as Lord House Cox with Mycah Cox as Lord House Whent with Callym Whent as Lord House Towers with Reama Towers as Lord House Mormont with Binah Mormont as Ward to King Rydan Frey